Cuando no pueda continuar
by SaKaSu
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido los une. Kurenai rechaza las atenciones de Shikamaru, mientras éste, se da cuenta que no sólo cuida de ella por sentirse obligado, si no por que él mismo así lo quiere.


Fue un reto que se me impuso donde debía poner de protagonistas y si era posible, de pareja a estos dos, en lo personal estoy satisfecha con el trabajo aunque la pareja no sea ni de mi agrado ni mi desprecio.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando no pueda continuar, yo sé que estarás<strong>

**Cuando no quiera sonreír, yo sé que vendrás**

**No quiero convencerte tan sólo una vez más**

**Tan sólo una vez más**

**Y tú serás**

Tantas veces le he dicho que no es su responsabilidad estar al pendiente mío, tantas veces he intentado quitarle la responsabilidad que él mismo tomó desde la muerte de Azuma pero Shikamaru siempre está ahí.

No creí decirlo algún día, pero saber que él está conmigo… que vela por mi bienestar y el de mi hijo, me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir que jamás estaré sola.

**Cuando ya no habrá más nadie, tú estarás**

**Cuando falte algún amigo**

**Cuando falte una canción**

**Sabes que estaré contigo**

**Con vos**

Siempre estaré ahí para Kurenai y su hijo, ese es el encargo que Azuma-sensei me dio pero… se ha vuelto más que un encargo, aún si el mismo Azuma me "liberara" de aquella responsabilidad no importaría, por que ese niño será mi alumno, en cuanto a Kurenai, bueno, siempre es problemático tratar con mujeres pero debe saber que yo estaré cerca siempre que me necesite.

Últimamente la he visto sola por la aldea, pienso que se debe a un aislamiento, pues la aldea jamás la ha rechazado y menos siendo una kunoichi muy querida, incluso Kiba me contó que ni él ni su equipo saben mucho de ella… que problemático.

**Cuando no quiera hablar de amor, yo sé que estarás**

**Cuando no pueda sonreír, yo sé que vendrás**

**No quiero convencerte tan solo una vez más**

**Porque sólo una vez más**

**Y tú serás**

Pensé que nunca me enamoraría y apareció Azuma, pensé que no volvería a ser feliz y mi hijo me llena de dicha, pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar pero… ¿Por qué de tantos hombres en la aldea tenía que ser él?

Nunca ha sido mi alumno, no estaría violando mi ética pero él es más joven, buscará alguna chica de su edad para formar su propia familia, yo no le puede dar lo que merece.

**Cuando ya no habrá más nadie, tú estarás**

**Cuando falte algún amigo**

**Cuando falte una canción**

**Sabes que estaré contigo**

**Con vos**

Mi madre pregunta con más frecuencia cuando tendré novia, cada día parece más ansiosa por ser abuela y mi padre no deja de sermonearme sobre las mujeres.

Las chicas de mi edad son problemáticas, Ino siempre de encimosa y Temari muy fría para mi gusto; la realidad es que pienso en alguien mayor que yo, sabe lo que quiere, conoce de la vida y si no he dicho nada es por que mis padres objetarían pero principalmente por que no puedo siquiera pensar en estar con la mujer de mi sensei.

**Y tú serás**

**Cuando ya no habrá más nadie, tú estarás**

**Cuando falte algún amigo**

**Cuando falte una canción**

**Sabes que estaré contigo**

**Con vos**

La forma de parase con el cigarrillo en la mano, la mirada amistosa que regala a mi hijo Toshio o a los niños de la Academia, incluso la forma en la que piensa… Sé que Azuma ya no está conmigo, pero Shikamaru ha sabido ganarse mi corazón dejando de lado esos parecidos.

Sé que él estará conmigo, sé que me ama y el cuidado y protección que nos brinda ya no sólo es una obligación, ha sido su elección por un amor que nació a través de los años.

**Y tú serás**

**Cuando ya no habrá más nadie, tú estarás**

**Cuando falte algún amigo**

**Cuando falte una canción**

**Sabes que estaré contigo**

**Con vos**

Fue problemático hacerle entender a todos que quería estar con Kurenai, ni en mis más alocados sueños imaginé esa situación pero, ella, una mujer dulce y al mismo con carácter, ni muy fea ni muy bonita, demostrándome su cariño en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, una madre estupenda y una gran kunoichi; eso es lo que me ató a ella.

Ahora vivimos juntos educando a Toshio, sé que Azuma-sensei estaría orgulloso de él… no sé que pensaría de mi relación con Kurenai, pero la amo y siempre estaré a su lado.


End file.
